


Bumper Story: Play Nice, Play Pharah

by DraceDomino



Series: Drace's Bumper Stories [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckqueen, F/F, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Mercy is gettin' cuckqueened while two friends use Pharah right in front of her! Squirm, Angela, squirm!Very short little bumper story. Enjoy!





	Bumper Story: Play Nice, Play Pharah

Play Nice, Play Pharah 

Angela Ziegler had been sitting perfectly still for the past half hour, merely listening to the sound of the running shower through a closed door. The world famous doctor was seated in a comfortable chair in the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend Fareeha, and though she was dressed for the fun of a bedroom encounter so far nobody had laid a finger on her. Thigh-high nylons and a lacy black bra and panty matching set was nestled across her slender body, and a pair of silk scarves were drawn tight around her wrists and ankles, respectively. Angela wasn’t allowed to stand up and wander around the room. Angela wasn’t allowed to touch herself. Angela wasn’t allowed to do anything other than sit and listen to the sounds coming from the shower.

Mostly it was the steady blast of water, perfectly matching the humidity in the air that told her the bathroom beyond the door was steamy and hot. From time to time she could hear the sound of flesh squeaking on wet tile or more noticeable a sudden moan - either in the voice of their current guest or her very own girlfriend. She couldn’t possibly know what caused each of those moans, and she never would...and that knowledge only made her all the more wet against the fabric of her dark panties.

For some time the two were in the bathroom while Mercy waited patiently, with wet panties and blushing cheeks. By the time the door opened Angela’s eyes darted forward, eager to get so much as a sniff of the bath aromas and shampoos that had most likely been used. The first image the beautiful blonde saw was that of her fit and powerful lover Fareeha; gloriously bare and dripping wet from the shower with water clinging to every curve of her powerful frame. Despite her size and despite her strength she had a blush on her cheeks and a sheepish look across her features, and Mercy could read that expression well enough. Fareeha had been...in use.

In use by the two women that followed her out of the bathroom.

“That was fun, luv, but we’re just gettin’ started!” Lena’s voice was chipper and sweet, and as she stepped behind Fareeha her hand swung down to give the hero a nice, firm clap on the ass. As her fingers rested against that toned rump Lena looked over her shoulder with a smile, gazing at the “plus one” she had brought for the evening. “Ya ready to have some real fun, Emily?” The adorable redhead, just as naked as Lena and Fareeha, blushed a vibrant color underneath her freckles before dashing ahead.

“Oh, definitely! Especially if she always goes down like that!” Emily giggled, and looped an arm around one of Fareeha’s. As the three women padded towards the bed Emily was the only one to cast a look in Mercy’s direction; looking to the slender, bound blonde and biting down on her bottom lip. “Is...Is it really okay that we leave Dr. Ziegler tied up like that while we…?”

“Angela likes seeing me used by other women.” Fareeha finally spoke up with a smirk, looking past her shoulder to glance at her bound lover. Merely falling underneath Fareeha’s gaze, especially with those words hanging in the air, was enough to make Angela quake in a sudden burst of pleasure. Her nethers were hungry and her cheeks were flushed, and yet she couldn’t do anything other than sit...and watch. Fareeha chuckled softly, and slipped her arms around Tracer and Emily’s waists, leading them towards the edge of the bed. “Come along, Lena. Maybe you can hold your girlfriend down while I make her scream?”

“Sounds like a great idea, luv!” Lena giggled, and quickly trotted forward to do just that. It didn’t take long before Emily’s naked body was laid flat to the bed; her arms pinned over her head by Tracer’s knees and her breasts each being grasped and squeezed by her girlfriend’s palms. She was almost as helpless as Mercy in that moment, but at least she had the sight of Fareeha’s smiling face slowly descending between her thighs. The stoic soldier lifted Emily’s legs up to hang her knees around a pair of broad, bronze shoulders, and spoke briefly before pressing her face forward.

“Feel free to be as loud as you like, Emily.” Fareeha purred, and trailed her tongue quickly across her lips. “Make sure you let Angela know what she’s missing out on.”

Mere seconds later, the soldier’s face was buried against Emily’s wet, warm slit. Her tongue was coiling and flicking over the other girl’s pussy, and she was drinking in deep her taste, her scent, and her pleasure. She had only just met Emily that afternoon, but here she was desperately eating the girl out while both of their respective girlfriends watched. At least one of which wouldn’t be left out - once she was done with Emily, Lena’s pussy was next on the menu.

Through it all, Angela sat on the sidelines. Listening to Emily’s screams, watching her body writhe and her toes curl, and occasionally catching a scent of arousal that began to steadily fill the air. She’d spend her evening sitting there watching Lena and Emily get off on her girlfriend several times each, all while only barely managing her own deep and hungry arousal.

Nothing made Dr. Ziegler feel quite so excited as watching her beloved Fareeha be enjoyed for the glory she was - especially when she wasn’t allowed to play.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stuff I write is much longer, so check out my author page if you liked this one!
> 
> [Also follow me on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) \- best way to see all the naughtiness I've got going on! Also, I'm like, quite charming, yo.


End file.
